coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9507 (13th July 2018)
Plot Stacey confirms that the £40,000 has been transferred into Duncan's account. Kayla sends Craig home to meditate, promising to join him later. Arriving home, Rana and Kate smell the gas and switch off the hob. Roy sees that Toyah is troubled and gives her a sticky bun on the house. He's incredulous at her claim that Peter and Carla are back together. Audrey affixes a poster offering half-price haircuts at the salon to Maria's front door, claiming it's her right as her landlord. Maria responds by giving her notice to move out. Audrey gives her two weeks to vacate the flat. Craig doesn't know how the hob was left on as he checked all the sockets and switches before he left. Kevin returns home and becomes emotional at the sight of Jack's football boots. Eva fears the Connors will win custody of Susie as she doesn't have their money or stability. Craig stresses over the likelihood that he left the gas on. Kayla offers to keep an eye on him for Kate and Rana. Jeanette, the council's head of finance, investigates the stolen money and questions Sally. Sally explains that she bent the rules as she felt sorry for Duncan. She realises that Duncan must have known that her mother died of a stroke and used it against her. Roy quizzes Carla about her relationship with Peter. Carla tells him not to worry. Jeanette is obliged to report the fraud to the police and advises Sally to resign to avoid a scandal. Sally is cooperative but Tim sticks up for her, saying she was only trying to make a difference and her staff failed in their duty to protect her. Brian thinks about relaunching himself as an ideas guru. Chesney discovers that Gemma's plans were with Rita. Cathy and Brian think he has a crush on Gemma and is jealous of her seeing other men. Sally feels she should face the consequence of her actions and goes to the police station to hand herself in. Tim stops her and makes her see that it's enough to resign and pay the money back. Peter gives Johnny Susie's birth certificate, which lists her parents as him and Jacqui Ainsworth. Johnny is delighted to have proof that Eva disowned her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Stacey - Jade Greyul *Jeanette - Sally Bankes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior and front desk Notes *The scenes showing the exterior and reception area of Weatherfield Police Station were the first to feature the new purpose-built station set at the MediaCity studios, that was unveiled alongside the Victoria Street extension in 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally stands accused of losing £40,000 of council money; Peter shows Johnny the birth certificate. Meanwhile, Toyah and Roy discuss her ex's relationship with Carla; and Cathy rumbles Chesney’s secret crush. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,030,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes